


Secret Santa

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Office Party, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: Emma McCarey is going to another Christmas office party this year. As usual, she is in charge of entertainment. The boss has this tradition for the coworkers to draw a name from a hat to be Secret Santa for that person. To tell the truth, she is secretly in love with the boss. She is happily married. Would she tell Jesse her secret? Find out





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story came from a writing prompt. If you haven't met Brandi and her parents yet, feel free to check out the introduction called "Wendy's Hawaiian Celebration" to get a better idea on who they are.

It was the holiday season once again. The office where Emma McCarey works for is having a company Christmas party like they normally do. They have a tradition on they keep every year to have everyone draw a name on who they would be Secret Santa to that certain person. The problem that Emma McCarey has is that she is happily married to a wonderful man named Jesse. Emma doesn’t want either of them to know that she drew someone’s name to be Secret Santa with, but he doesn’t pay much attention to her. They work together at Dillard’s. She works in the shoe department while he is a cashier for customer service.

This year once again Emma is the one in charge of entertainment since that is the gift for the McCarey family that go back in the seventeen seventies. Jesse has always been the the right husband for her ever since they got engaged and had one daughter. She decided to bring along with her on a couple of songs that she and Jesse had written together just recently. No, the songs aren’t anything to do with Christmas.

Emma is well – known at Dillard’s. A lot of the customers have known her for the past twenty – five years. She told her boss, whose name is Terry that she would be happy to do the entertainment department again.

“Terry, I do have a question to ask you about the entertainment I will be doing this year.”

“What idea do you want to share with me?” he asked.

“You know how well – known the McCarey family is, right?”

“I do know. I keep up with Jay’s music career. He sure does have that gift of performing.”

“So do the rest of the past and future generations. We plan to keep that going. My question for you is that Jesse and I recently wrote a couple of songs together. Is that all right if I do that again this year?”

“Of course. So what you just told me is that you’re a songwriter?”

“Exactly. A lot of the past generations are or were. Even my daughter Brandi writes songs once in a while. None of us decide to record any of our songs with the entire world to hear. We don’t want to be like that ‘Sunshine and Candy’ song that made a big hit this summer from Richard McCarey. We mostly sing for the local and state.”

“I understand where you come from, Emma. Is that the only question you have for me?” he asked.

“Just one more. It’s about the entertainment I’m in charge of again this year.”

“Ask away, Emma. Your gift of music definitely is good from the first generation of the McCarey history.”

“Thank you, Terry. I wanted to know if Jesse could come along and perform the songs with me since we wrote them together.”

“Of course your husband is welcome to come and perform for us and with you. We wouldn’t be paying you for this. We have the party from six – thirty to eight. Jesse is welcome to stay for the entire party. Yes, we’re doing Secret Santa again. Is that why you want to perform?”

Emma nodded.

“Yes. I want to be Secret Santa with the music I will be performing. Would that work? That way I won’t have to spend my money on something.”

“Yes, you can do that, but you still have to draw the name that you want that person to perform for us at the party. I’m sure that person will be surprised you put on a show.”

“That’s why I wanted to do this. Do you mind if I told you who this person is and not share with that person?”

“No, that’s something I won’t let you do. It would ruin the secret if you told me.”

Emma saw he made a good point.

“I drew the name out of that hat when you had the other workers do the same, so I don’t need to draw it again.”

“Oh, you’re right. I guess I wasn’t paying much attention. Sorry.”

This person that she wanted to be Secret Santa happens to be Terry himself, but there were two employees by that name, but this year it would be a surprise that she drew his name from the hate. She didn’t bother telling him that she had a secret crush on him, but that would be cheating on Jesse, and she didn’t want that. Terry happens to be out of her league because she’d married and he is engaged to be married in the fall next year. Now her workday was over and now it was time to go home.

Jesse was going to do the cooking that night. She didn’t care if Terry asked what genre she wanted to be entertaining at the party tomorrow. Emma did almost forget that Brandi, Gregory, Marissa and Allison were coming for a while that evening. Emma wanted to hear what Brandi and Gregory would think of the entertainment plan at this year’s Secret Santa party. That goes with Jesse as well.

Brandi was the one who rang the doorbell. Jesse left the stove for a while to let them in.

“Hi, sweetheart. Come on in,” Jesse told Brandi.

“Hi, Dad. Thank you for inviting us over. Hi, Mom. How was your day at work?”

Even Jesse saw that Emma had something to share about this year’s office party.

“You look like you have something on your mind, Emma.”

“Of course I do. I wanted to perform there for my Secret Santa.”

“Who is he?” Marissa asked.

“The boss. I did ask Terry if it was okay that I don’t spend my money for that person. I thought performing was the best way to do that so he would see for himself that I wanted to give him this year.”

“That’s a good idea, Mom. You will do really well on that. Can we come along and watch you and Dad?”

“I don’t see why not, Brandi. It is too bad that Wendy wouldn’t be able to fly out from Biggs to see this.”

“I know, Mom. I feel bad too, but we can still call her like we always do.”

“We will. This party looks like it will be another hit on my entertaining bit this year.”

“Did your boss ask about the genre?” Gregory asked.

“No, but that’s okay. It’s tomorrow at the same as it was last year. We’d better rehearse, Jesse.”

“Of course we will. That’s what performers do”

“That’s true. Your cousin Jay does that a lot because of his tours he has every year,” Jesse told Brandi.

“I know he does. I wish you luck on the performance you and Dad will be doing tomorrow night.”

“I think we’ll need it, Brandi.”

They stayed with her and Jesse for about an hour, and then left so Emma and Jesse could practice for tomorrow night’s office party.


	2. Chapter 2

At work the next day, Emma was eating out in the food court. She does eat there, but instead she brings her own food since this place is junk food and not many of them have healthy food like Subway.

She packed a turkey, lettuce and tomato sandwich along with a banana, carrots, and a waterbottle. She was eating with a coworker.

“Emma, I hear you and your husband are performing at the party,” a young woman replied.

Emma nodded.

“We are. We both recently wrote a few songs, so that will be the entertainment.”

“I didn’t know you wrote songs. That’s talent.”

“Hannah, that’s what happens when you’re a McCarey. I don’t have the gift of music while growing up because I wasn’t born a McCarey.”

“No wonder you’re well – known around this mall. Does Terry know about this performance you’re doing for us?”

“Of course he does. He did say that my husband and daughter are welcome to come along.”

“How old is your daughter?”

Hannah had never met Jesse and Brandi, but there could stand a chance for that.

“Did Terry ask what genres you will be doing?”

Again Emma shook her head.

“No, but I don’t think he cares about that.”

“You can tell me.”

“Do you like country music?” she asked.

“Once in a while. Why did you ask that question?”

“If you haven’t heard, the McCarey family likes country, but we do listen to all sorts of genres out there because of the gift that the Lord has given us.”

“I don’t believe in God, so don’t talk about religion and politics with me.”

“We will play a couple of instrumental songs as well. Do you like those?”

“Classical is what I like besides jazz.”

“Jazz is good.”

When she finished saying that, Emma drank some more of her bottle.

“Mind if I ask a personal question?” Hannah asked.

“Go ahead, but I’ll do my best to answer it.”

So Hannah asked, “I hear this is going to be a potluck at this party, Emma. Did you know that?”

“I didn’t hear anything about that. Thanks for telling me. I’ll be sure to tell Jesse and our daughter about the potluck bit. You still haven’t asked your question yet.”

“This is the question, Emma. It’s about food.”

Emma still gave her coworker her eye contact as she listened.

“Do you always eat health food?”

That was probably why she wanted to ask, she told herself.

“Yes. Another thing about the McCarey family is that if you are related to Jay, you have to be involved with music, vote Democrats and never touch junk food and alcohol.”

“Oh.”

Hannah didn’t bother asking her if she was ever involved with Jay’s shows, so she kept it to herself.

They both heard Emma’s name being called. It was a regular customer of theirs. It was a man in his middle forties with blonde hair.

“Hi, Mrs. McCarey. Merry Christmas.”

“Thank you, Patrick. Same to you and your family.”

“Everyone is talking about your performance at your office party again this year.”

“That’s exactly right, Patrick. How did you know about the party performance?”

Emma had no clue how it got around at the rest of the mall. She’ll talk about this with Terry after lunch.

“I’m going to talk with Terry about this.”

“Mrs. McCarey, you don’t need to tell your boss about your customers about this. I do need to visit the shoe department if you’re going back there when your break is over.”

“You are welcome to any time to stop by and I won’t mind helping you out. My lunch beak is almost over, anyway.”

“Emma, do you plan to bring some food with you at the party? I am,” Hannah said.

“I’m not sure. I volunteered to do the entertainment again this year.”

“How fun. I think I’ll bring some cupcakes or something like that.”

Both she and Patrick watched Emma make a gagging face.

“Why do you make that face, Mrs. McCarey? I’ve never seen you do that before.”

“You don’t need to, even though you just did. We McCareys gag on junk food every time we hear the word involving cupcake and brownies and rest of the stuff that is out there.”

“May I ask a personal question, Mrs. McCarey?”

She and Patrick have known each other since she started this job.

“What’s that?”

He asked, “Since you just said healthier food is better, are you a vegetarian or something?”

“No. That’s something we don’t need to look back in the family history about health issues. My husband and I are talking about it. We’re thinking it’s going to be our New Year’s resolution.”

“I’ve heard of those, but my family and I don’t care for that sort of thing.”

“Lots of people don’t. I’m going back to work, Hannah. Enjoy the rest of your day.”

“Same to you, Emma.”

He followed her inside the retail store. Patrick watched as she clocked in.

“Are you looking for a gift for Christmas that brought you here, Patrick?”

“Yes, Mrs. McCarey. I’m sorry if I asked that personal question.”

“That’s okay, Patrick. What type of shoes do you have in mind for your gift?”

Patrick showed her what he was looking for.

“Barbara is having shoes on her list this year because the pair she has now are falling apart. This why I came today.”

“Let’s see what I have for you this year.”

As she followed him, Patrick decided to ask another question.

“I have another question, but it’s not about business.”

“What sort of personal question is it this time?”

Emma had made friends with him since his first visit to the shoe department.

“Are you on facebook?”

“Yes, but I am hardly on the computer very much.”

“I understand. I just want to be your friend there. I tweet too.”

“I’m not on the other social media sites. I’ll see if I decide to accept any other friend request I add my customers. Us McCareys mostly use it for business, but that’s about it.”

“I see.”

When he finished paying for the shoes, they wished one another Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Then he was gone and she had a busy afternoon. At five – thirty, she left the mall. It was time for a nice evening with Jesse.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma had talked to Jesse.

“There’s something I want to tell you, Jesse.”

He finally looked away from the kitchen window.

“What is it, Emma?”

“It’s about that office party, Jesse. It’s a secret that this person knows nothing about.”

“You’re talking about Terry, right?”

“Right.”

Brandi wasn’t with them. She had spent the day with Marissa and Allison.

“Do you want to tell Brandi too?”

“No, she doesn’t need to know, Jesse. It doesn’t involve her or you.”

He still looked at his wife.

“The secret I have kept from Terry is this – I have a secret crush on him.”

“What? Emma, you have me. You can’t love both of us.”

“I know, Jesse. I only didn’t want to ruin our marriage,” Emma told him.

“Do you plan to ruin our marriage?”

“No way. We’re happily married with two grandchildren. I’m happy to call myself a McCarey.”

“From what I learned from the past generations starting with Lori and Joshua, we’re supposed to stay together If you do cheat, that wouldn’t be in the beliefs.”

“How do you know that?”

“My father told me that several years ago when I was in high school.”

“Nobody told me that. Now I know.”

“We believe in divorce, but not affairs, Emma. Since you told me this, that’s how I look at it.”

He did sound a bit disappointed, but not a whole lot. Would it really happen? She didn’t want to ruin the beliefs that the family had kept since George Washington was president.

“If you do, there probably won’t be another chance on marriage if we ever have to divorce.”

“I think we’re done with this conversation, Jesse. I don’t want an argument.”

“Neither do I.”

“Do you want to start rehearsing?”

It was a good thing that she and Jesse stopped this so the argument wouldn’t keep going on.

“We can start, Emma, but I still love you, but if you love Terry more than me, Brandi will have to hear about this one. She probably wouldn’t like to hear this either. By the way, I rehearsed when you were gone at work. I hope you didn’t mind.”

“Of course not, Jesse. Now that I’m here, we can do it together.”

“Promise me something Emma,” Jesse said.

“What’s that?”

“I do love you, but will you please tell either me or Brandi about secrets rather than waiting until later to share? How long has this secret you just told me?”

“Half of the year. You’re the only who does know. If I told anybody at the store, they would have told Terry. This is why I kept it to myself.”

“I understand, Emma. Do you mind if do the cooking tonight?”

“Go right ahead. Of course I don’t mind. We can always wait to rehearse after supper too.”

“We can do both now and after supper. It wouldn’t be good if we actually wouldn’t work.”

That was something they both agreed on. No way they would be arguing during the meal. Both she and Jesse didn’t say much during dinner. It was a good thing they didn’t argue. It was a good thing they didn’t argue when they ate. Now it was time to began the rehearsal.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the office party a couple days later when Emma told Jesse about Terry. Yes, like she said before, she’s happy to call herself McCarey. She does love Jesse more than Terry since she married him and Brandi came in later. Brandi’s also happy to be a McCarey. That was her husband’s last name. Brandi and Gregory did show up at the office Christmas party. Only about thirteen of the coworkers showed up. A lot were out – of – town to be with their families.

Emma wanted to introduce Brandi to Terry. Even he brought his son with him. His wife is having a cold, so that was why she couldn’t make it.

“Brandi, my boss has a son that is close to your age. He’s here at the party.”

“What’s his name, Mom?”

“I’m not sure. Terry can tell us that. Should we go over and say hello?”

“Sure.”

Brandi followed her mother. Ever since she married a McCarey, that was when her mother and father changed their last name.

“Hi, Terry,” Emma said to her boss.

“Hello, Emma. Is this your daughter that you have told me about?”

“Yes. I’d like to introduce my daughter, Brandi McCarey.”

“Hello, Terry. It’s a real pleasure to meet you.”

“Same here, Brandi I’d like you to meet my son, Logan.”

Brandi studied the man for a few minutes.

“Hi. My dad did mention that you were coming. Is this your first Christmas party here?”

Brandi nodded and answered, “Yes, it is.”

“I’ve been coming to these parties for a long time.”

“My dad’s here too, but I’m not sure where he could be,” Brandi told Logan.

“I hope to get a chance to meet him. My dad has talked a lot about your mom and says that she’s a hard worker.”

She did see Emma and Terry were having their own conversation. She didn’t want to interrupt. Terry saw Brandi was looking in their direction.

“Mom?”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Do you know where Dad is? Logan here wants to meet Dad.”

“He should be here by now. He needed to visit the men’s room,” she answered.

“Okay. And then you two are going to set up?”

“No, Brandi. There’s no need to do that. Your father must’ve stopped by to get his guitar from the backseat.”

Terry was listening in.

“Emma, I never thought to ask you before what kind of music that you will be entertaining us this year.”

“It’s country. Jesse and I both wrote these songs. We did a little bit of rehearsing.”

“That’s good. Maybe you can also do some Christmas carols as well like you both did last year.”

“We’ll do our best.”

“Wow. Mrs. McCarey, have you toured or anything?” Logan asked.

“No. We only do this for the locals,” answered Emma.

“Oh. How about you, Brandi? Do you have the gift of music too?”

She nodded.

“Yes. I mostly sing and once in a while I get together with a couple girlfriends and we would perform for their families. The McCarey family aren’t tone deaf.”

Emma had to agree.

“She’s right, Logan. I used to be deaf tons before I met and married Brandi’s father. I have been into the musical McCarey family for a long time. I haven’t been deaf tone ever since.”

“Wow. You never told me that, Mom.”

That’s when they all saw Jesse coming their way.

“Here’s Dad,” she told Logan.

Jesse had his guitar case in his left arm.

“Am I missing anything?” asked Jesse.

He decided to greet his family by saying that.

“No, we were just visiting, honey. We have someone for you to meet, though.”

Terry decided to offer by introducing Logan and Jesse. Emma didn’t seem to mind because Logan was Terry’s son after all.

“Logan, this is Emma’s husband, Jesse. This is my son, Logan.”

“Pleased to meet you, sir.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you also.”

Emma looked in her husband’s direction.

“Jesse, are you ready to begin?”

“Only if you are.”

“I’ve been ready for a while.”

Terry thought that now was a good time to announce to his employees Emma and Jesse were about to begin. That was when they began to perform. Jesse was the first person to start singing, and then she joined in.

They had decided that their songs and a couple of carols would be for tonight’s entertainment. Then it was time to head home again. When Emma and Jesse finished about an hour later, her coworkers including Terry clapped. She didn’t bother telling Terry that she secretly loves him. He probably wouldn’t care either, and that was fine with her. They were both married anyway.

After everyone finished clapping, it was now beginning to get late. After tomorrow it would be Christmas. Emma didn’t have to work tomorrow, so she was able to have time off to celebrate the Christmas holiday with her family. Terry locked up the store after everyone had left.

“Merry Christmas to you, Emma.”

“Same to you, Terry. Maybe your wife can come to next year’s party.”

“Maybe.”

Then she and Jesse walked Brandi to her car.

“See you tomorrow, Brandi.”

“Okay, Mom and Dad.’

“Shall we get out of here?” he asked.

“Of course.”

It took them less than fifteen minutes to arrive home. When they arrived, she and Jesse headed upstairs and fell asleep. It would be Christmas Eve tomorrow.


End file.
